


What do you fear, Sara Lance?

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dialogue Light, Fear, Fear of Death, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inner Dialogue, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Self-Reflection, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, oliver's only mentioned, part is set in Legends s4, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Most who have met Sara Lance believe her to be fearless, or at least somewhat fearless. That was true, mostly - her fears have changed over the last few years. Now she fears only one thing, not being able to continue into the future.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Team Legends
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 8





	What do you fear, Sara Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing. Written in half an hour during science class.

Most who have met Sara Lance believe her to be fearless, or at least somewhat fearless. That was true, mostly - her fears have definitely changed over the last few years. 

After the Gambit sunk and she washed up on Lian Yu, she had been terrified of being on a boat for almost two years after. She got over it eventually, being back in Starling helped somewhat.

She wasn’t afraid of the usual things, not even death anymore; I guess dying three times does that to someone?

No, she’s afraid of not being there in the future. Where a moment in time would be her last and she wouldn’t be able to continue into the future. Odd considering she was Captain of a group of misfits - no, _Legends_.

But it was also reasonable, she could go into anything, a battle, recon mission, _anything_ , and not coming out of the other end. Without her, the Legends would fall apart, and because of that, people would die.

That was another thing, they didn’t know it (or maybe they did but didn’t lull on it) but so much of what the Legends did kept so many people alive and kept the worst from setting in. Doomworld was a prime example.

Even now, in the new multiverse Oliver created as the Spectre, she still fears not being able to continue and that fear was so close to becoming reality; But it didn’t and she’s still here to see another day through.

All she can do is to keep pushing on and if that battle tomorrow is her last then she’s going to go out fighting and not running from it.

* * *

Before she knew it, fifteen years had passed and she was still there to see another day through.

“You ever thought of leaving the leadership of the Legends to someone else?” Felicity asked when the two women were seated in a coffee shop in Star City.

Sara took a sip of her coffee before she spoke. “A few times, why?”

“You know as well as I do that you can’t lead them forever, you won’t be around forever and eventually, team dynamics will shift so much that you’ll be out of place,” Felicity told her.

“That’s true but it hasn’t happened yet,”

Felicity got up from her seat. “Yes, not _yet_ but it will, eventually,”

She was right, she was the only original Legend left now, Mick had left the team over four years ago.

It wasn’t time for the Legends to have a new Captain, not yet at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: fear of not being able to continue is the only fear I have.


End file.
